mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miya/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Sets |-|Default Build= Haas%27s Claws.png|Haas's Claws|link=Haas's Claws Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Windtalker.png|Windtalker|link=Windtalker Berserker%27s Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Rose Gold Meteor.png|Rose Gold Meteor|link=Rose Gold Meteor Haas%27s Claws.png|Haas's Claws|link=Haas's Claws Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Windtalker.png|Windtalker|link=Windtalker Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Rose Gold Meteor.png|Rose Gold Meteor|link=Rose Gold Meteor Raptor machete.png|Raptor Machete|link=Raptor Machete Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair |-|User Build= DPS, Durable: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Scarlet Phantom * Malefic Roar * Immorality DPS, Push: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Scarlet Phantom * Windtalker * Blade of Despair Note: (For DPS, Push and DPS, Durable) Buying items in order: Haas's Claws -> Berserker's Fury -> Scarlet Phantom DPS, Damage: * Scarlet Phantom * Swift Boots * Windtalker * Demon Hunter Sword * Berserker's Fury * Blade of Despair Recommended Spell: * Inspire * Flicker Recommended Emblem: * Marksman Pros and Cons Pros: *Multi-target, can clear lane *High carry potential *Has free purify, more utility slots on battle spells *Decent crowd control, good zoning ability *Team Buff *Good clear speed *Her passive (Turbo) can stack up to 8, making her passive attack faster. *Ultimate skill used for escape or buff attack. Cons: *Requires item to shine *Current meta involves fast games, she is more to late gamer. *Her 2nd skill can easily dodge *Squishy, when ultimate is down, vulnerable Tactics using Miya * The player need to sequencing the abilities: # Max the Rain of Arrows first! # Go on Fission Shot # Continue and max on Turbo Stealth for increasing time and stats. # Last for Fission Shot * Due to the mechanic of her ability (Turbo), Miya tend to buy attack speed item after two attack damage items first, much more effective. * The player may want to keep attacking to keep the passive active most of the time, this ability have lasting 4 seconds. * Her Fission Shot is extremely powerful late game, especially with items. This ability shines and able to attack 3 targets for clearing the lane or attacking more heroes to clash. * Her second skill is good zoning, crowd control ability, pretty good for a marksman, helps you flee or chase an enemy hero. This can slow down enemy or freezed. * For most powerful ultimate for a marksman at all time, use this ability wisely. Using for escape and increasing damage. Must team-up someone Countering against Miya * The exact counter for Miya is Natalia because of her silence, backstab, invisibility, ultimate and gap closer. But the most match up doesn’t go like that. * Another counter is Alucard, due to her durability is low and either her movement speed, Alucard must have more lifesteal and damage items to beat her easily. * It is about marksman vs marksman. With this set up you can play as Clint and poke her all day. You have also dash backward to dodge her second skills. You have range advantage that can makes kite her with no problem. With this kind of mechanics, you can easily outfarm her with 1 or 2k gold gap. That is the time that you can do trades with her especially against Clint. * Layla can do a good poke against her but with Miya’s ultimate she can easily dodge Layla’s ultimate. Also Layla is not designed for trades compare with Clint that you can rely on your passive and first skill to make your opponent ineffective with their basic attacks. * Eudora is damage dealer, Miya could stun of her 2nd skill and she must have more damage items and also magic power items, but if Miya have more lifesteal items that can counter to Eudora. Eudora is powerful than Miya as more damage as well. Miya can easily countering by Category:Miya Category:Hero guide